


Время

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: Тогда Кит подумал, что вот оно, самое нужное время, чтобы признаться. И без удивления получил согласие — Широ тоже его любил. А потом Кит попросил у него время: собраться с мыслями, привыкнуть к этой мысли.





	Время

Замок был настолько огромным, что, если все находились в разных комнатах, создавалось ощущение, что ты здесь совсем один. Рядом с Китом был Широ, но ощущение, что на весь корабль кроме них никого — оставалось. Широ подсказывал ему, как правильно держать руку при одном из приемов, которому только что сам и научил.

— Только держи легче, расслабленней. Не надо так напрягать руку, сила должна пройти так, словно ты струю воды направляешь, — говорил Широ. В тишине замка послышался какой-то звук: невнятный, незнакомый. Щекотнул по затылку, как шепот, и пропал.

— Ты слышал? — на всякий случай спросил Кит, забирая у Широ свою руку. Тот прислушался, забеспокоился:

— Нет. Что ты слышал? В замке враг?

— Нет. Показалось, может, — задумчиво произнес Кит. — Давай закончим на сегодня. Я уже ничего не соображаю… да и один потренирую, как ты показываешь.

— Стесняешься? — спросил Широ, опомнившись. — Прости. Я могу тебя не трогать. Я просто…

— Да, я понимаю, — кивнул Кит. Не хватало еще, чтобы Широ теперь от него шарахался.

Сразу после возвращения Широ из плена они поговорили. Широ сказал много замечательных слов, ключевой фразой было: «Я думал там только о том, что больше не увижу тебя». Тогда Кит подумал, что вот оно, самое нужное время, чтобы признаться. И без удивления получил согласие — Широ тоже его любил. А потом Кит попросил у него время: собраться с мыслями, привыкнуть к этой мысли. И теперь Широ вел себя так, словно Кит отказал ему — как сейчас, когда испугался, что Кит расценит его прикосновения во время тренировки как что-то пошлое. Кита это раздражало, но единственным способом остановить это было перейти к более активным действиям, начав хотя бы с поцелуев. Но Кит не мог. Что-то как на лесках тащило его от Широ.  
Тот снился Киту ночамио. Он почти не помнил этих снов, кроме самого образа любимого человека. Эти сны почему-то были грустными, и Кит сваливал это на посттравматический синдром — он ведь едва не потерял Широ, и теперь это чувство потери приходило в образе человека в снах. Кит помнил, что они о чем-то говорили. Говорили так, словно Широ и правда умер и больше не мог к нему прийти. Возможно, из-за этих снов Кит почти нигде не чувствовал себя уверенно. Только в кабине Черного, ставшей внезапным спасением.

В темной кабине Кит мог сидеть часами, глядя в пространство перед собой. Там казалось, что мир простой и понятный, что даже и войны в нем никакой нет. Это было лучше любой медитации. Сначала Кит боялся, что задевает чувства Широ этим, но Широ говорил, что все в порядке. И все же — все знали, где следует искать Кита, когда он вдруг пропадал. Вот и в этот раз — по обшивке громко и ощутимо постучали, словно по двери в квартиру. Кит усмехнулся, уже зная, кто обычно так его беспокоил, и поднялся с кресла без сожалений. Хотя у выхода из кабины снова ощутил какой-то холодок.

— Если ты пытаешься добиться полной синхронизации, то похвально, — без приветствия начал Широ, встретив Кита широкой улыбкой. — Но так и знай, я скоро ревновать начну. Мне кажется, ты внутри льва проводишь больше времени, чем со мной.

— Прости. Не хотел тебя беспокоить. Просто внутри Черного спокойно.

— А со мной, значит, нет, — без обиды поддел Широ. Он посмотрел на металлическую морду льва с погасшими глазами и уже серьезнее продолжил: — У меня все равно ощущение, что он смотрит на меня.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Кит. — Не хочешь снова попробовать? Может, он уже перестал злиться. Я попытался объяснить ему, что ты не специально передоверил его мне. Что тебя похитили и тебе было тяжело. Возможно, он уже успокоился.

Широ снова внимательно посмотрел на морду льва, покачал головой:

— Может, позже… Пока что он по праву твой. У меня паранойя, что с тобой что-то случится, если ты будешь без льва.

— А с тобой? — пошутил Кит. Во всяком случае, попытался сказать это так, чтобы было похоже на шутку. Широ пожал плечами:

— Со мной уже случилось.

Лицо его снова показалось бледным и изможденным, и Кит решил сменить тему:

— Черный в последнее время выглядит так, будто ему грустно. Я думаю, ему все же не хватает тебя.

— Но я же тут, — снова улыбнулся Широ и направился к выходу. Словно знал, что Кит пойдет за ним. Кит так и сделал, только напоследок погладил стальные когти механического льва.

Иногда Киту казалось, что Черному одиноко в ангаре. Может, потому что оба его пилота сейчас были так увлечены друг другом. Кит очень старался не испытывать угрызений совести перед этой железякой.

Когда паладины, как пчелы в улей, возвращались на ночь в свои каюты, Кит предложил, как бы невзначай:

— Я мог бы переночевать у тебя… Просто переночевать. В одной кровати. Это помогло бы мне привыкнуть.  
Широ до этого что-то рассказывал и замолчал на середине фразы, удивленно уставившись на Кита. Тут же попытался вернуть себе уверенный вид, но как-то неловко, глядя поверх головы Кита, произнес:

— Кит, я же не железный. И не хочу напугать тебя. Или… или как-то выставить в невыгодном для себя свете. Я понимаю, ты не привык к людям, ты даже к простым прикосновениям не привык. Все в порядке. Не надо над собой издеваться. Я подожду.

— Я чувствую себя школьницей, — выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы Кит. — Прости. Мне стыдно. Но я мог бы кое-что сделать в благодарность.

Широ как раз в этот момент опустил взгляд и едва не шарахнулся, когда Кит приблизился и коснулся его губ своими. Губы у Широ были сухие, более жесткие, чем Кит представлял. Но собственная смелость отозвалась чем-то приятным в солнечном сплетении. Широ отвечал, только подставляя губы, не пытался углубить поцелуй и руки держал за спиной. Для Кита это был первый поцелуй. Он столько раз представлял, как это будет, но на месте того, с кем целовался, всегда видел Широ. И Кит как раз не боялся своих рук или сделать что-то не то — чтобы не упасть, он оперся о грудь Широ. И отстранился, когда понял, что Широ начал отклоняться назад, словно готовый упасть.

Широ коснулся губ кончиками пальцев и, как мог осторожно, спросил:

— Ты же раньше не целовался?

— Плохо? — забеспокоился Кит. Широ энергично замотал головой:

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Это ты, и это главное. А теперь давай по каютам, пока нас не засекли.

Широ поспешно развернул его и подтолкнул в спину. Вряд ли он боялся, что их и правда заметят (не заметить искры между ними было невозможно — даже если команда не видела, то наверняка догадывалась). Скорее, по-прежнему волновался — не дать бы волю рукам. И Кита это только больше смущало. Надо было уже перебороть в себе этот барьер.

***

Кит был в тренировочном зале, когда в замке началось какое-то движение. Аллура по громкой связи голосом, близким к панике, попросила: «Кто-нибудь, помогите мне. Я в ангаре. Широ слишком тяжелый, я не донесу его одна!» У Кита упало сердце.

Когда он вбежал в агнар, там не было уже никого. В больничном отсеке он успел заметить только, как Аллура с Лэнсом закрывали Широ в медицинской капсуле. У Широ лицо было залито кровью: Кит успел подумать, что тот либо разбил голову, упав в обморок… либо что-то разбило ему голову.

— Что случилось?! — спросил Кит то ли у Широ, который был без сознания, то ли у отсека, то ли у Аллуры. Его взгляд блуждал, но все время натыкался на кровь. Аллура обернулась. Она выглядела так, словно стеснялась чего-то, смотрела на Кита с немой просьбой хотя бы не нервничать, ответила:

— На него напал Черный…

— Широ пытался его пилотировать?

— Нет… Широ просто был в ангаре. Мы говорили, и… и Черный напал.

— О чем говорили? — Кит и сам не знал, зачем спрашивал. Лэнс уже смотрел на него раздраженно, да и в целом выглядел так, словно был готов увести Аллуру подальше от неуравновешенного командира.

— О тебе, — призналась Аллура смущенно.

***

Кит и раньше это подозревал. Глушил в себе все подозрения. Забывал сны. Делал вид, что слова Черного придумал сам себе.

А теперь стоял в ангаре напротив льва, глядя в его наглую морду. Стоял, сложив руки на груди и хмурясь, словно собирался отчитывать. Но вместо ругани шепнул:

— Если… если это ты, Широ, то подними правую лапу.

Несколько мучительных секунд не происходило ничего, а потом лев с трудом, со скрипом, поднял правую лапу. И так и остался сидеть, как манеки неко из азиатских сувенирных лавок.

— А то, что вернулось вместо тебя?.. — начал Кит, но не смог подобрать вопроса, на который можно было ответить да или нет. Продолжил уже громче: — Он думает, что он — это ты. Я… Ты не тронешь его, я буду приходить сюда. А я скажу ему, что я… передумал. Не хочу. Что я себя переоценил. И больше не буду пытаться с ним целоваться или что-то еще. Взамен ты не тронешь его. И… и черт, Широ, разреши ему уже пилотировать себя. Опусти… нет, подними вторую лапу, если ты согласен. Или опусти правую, если желаешь нам счастья, кем бы он ни был, но откусишь ему башку, если он будет мимо проходить.

Снова несколько секунд лев «думал», и Киту показалась, что поднятая лапа дернулась опуститься… но вместо этого поднялась вторая.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кит. — Ты его больше не тронешь, а я не подойду к нему. Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше, Широ…


End file.
